


Doctor’s Visit

by Lutece_Mess



Series: Snowdrift-Verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Ratchet just wants his girlfriend to be okay so he can marry her that’s all, death mention, fuck I still don’t know how to tag, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutece_Mess/pseuds/Lutece_Mess
Summary: Snowdrift and Ratchet have a chat about her position in the War on Cybertron
Relationships: Ratchet/OC, Ratchet/Original Female Character(s), Ratchet/Snowdrift
Series: Snowdrift-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816351
Kudos: 6





	Doctor’s Visit

“Ah-bap-bap! Stop moving! You’re making things more difficult than they need to be, Snow.”

“I can’t stop moving, it’s uncomfortable!”

“Well, it wouldn’t be so uncomfortable if you’d stop moving!”

Snowdrift huffs, ex-venting warm air while looking at anything other than the medic in front of her. He’s right, of course, he almost always is.

But she won’t admit that right now.

The two of them stay silent for just a moment before Ratchet gets back to work, fusing together the splits in her armor plating. He tries not to flinch when she hisses in pain, but it’s hard. He hates seeing her in pain, hates seeing her hurt, wants nothing more than to keep her in his little clinic where he can keep her _safe_ , but the war has other ideas.

She’s a spy, and she, like everyone else, is going to be put into exceptionally dangerous situations. He can’t stop that from happening, he can’t stop her from going out and infiltrating enemy lines; The best he can do is make sure she’s taken care of if things go sour.

Ratchet steps back to admire his handiwork once he’s finished, giving her a once over to make sure he didn’t miss any other injuries. 

“Alright, you should be good to go, now. Take it easy though, you don’t want to put too much strain on the fresh welds.”

“I know, I know. I’ll be careful when I go out tonight.” Snowdrift hops off the table, standing straight up.

“ _Tonight?_ No, you can’t go out on another mission tonight. That’s unacceptable! You could worsen your wounds!”

“Chatty, I don’t have much of a choice. I missed out on grabbing something big the last time I went out, I need to go back and get it.”

“No. You got very lucky getting out of there today, but I’m not going to let you go out there and get yourself killed.”

“You need to stop worrying about me so much! I know what I’m doing.”

“ _Stop worrying?_ Snowdrift, you are my _Conjunx-to-be!_ And you expect me to stop worrying about you when you go and put yourself into dangerous situations?” Snowdrift starts to speak, but he cuts her off, not finished, “I don’t... I don’t want to see you hurt, Snow. I don’t want to be the one to find your sparkless shell, or to be too late in fixing up your wounds. I’m not losing you. So, again... I am not allowing you to go on another mission, at least not tonight. Doctor’s orders.”

Snowdrift stands in silence, rocking her wheeled pede against the cold floor, seeming to be lost in thought.

“Snowdrift-“

“I’m sorry.”

He blinks at her, unsure if he had really heard her speak, her voice was so soft, so quiet.

“Pardon?”

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m being... _reckless._ I’ve been so focused on working, I haven’t been thinking about you or... or us. I fully plan on living long enough to bond with you, Ratchet, and then living long enough after that to _enjoy_ being your Conjunx.” She leans back against the examination table, her optics flicking up from her pedes to his face, and she offers him a small smile. “I’ll be more careful, and I’ll wait until I’ve healed to go back out into the fray. Does that calm your nerves any?”

“Calms them as much as it can. I’ll always be nervous when it comes to you leaving.” He laughs to himself, “Why couldn’t you have become a medic and stayed here with me?”

Snowdrift snorts before responding, “You and I both know I’d be a terrible doctor. You’re the one with the magic fingers.”

“You’ve managed to work some magic with those fingers of yours as well, if I recall. Last night-“

“By Primus, Ratchet, we’re in _public!_ ” The playful tone didn’t leave her voice when she ‘scolded’ him, playfully punching his arm.

“In a closed room, where nobody is listening.”

“Still!” They both fall into a fit of giggles. Ratchet rubs at the back of his neck as they calm down, a smile still donning his face plate.

“I can always count on you to put me into a good mood, can’t I?”

“It’s my job, the world deserves to see that handsome smile.~”

Snowdrift again stands up straight, though this time it’s to reach up and press a kiss to Ratchet’s cheek.

“I should probably be going, I’m sure you have other patients waiting to see you.”

“I always do. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course.” She leaves, but not before giving her mate another sweet kiss and a wave goodbye. He takes a moment to relish the moment together with her, before getting back to work, calling in the next patient.


End file.
